Fated
by Edwardish
Summary: *HIATUS* Billy adopted Bella when Charlie and Renee died but him and Jacob have always been cruel to her. But can a sudden encounter with an Adonis change everything? Maybe, maybe not...
1. Chapter 1 Hell

Chapter 1 Hell

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE?! TO **NEVER **GO OUT AND SHOW YOUR STINKING FACE TO **ANYONE!! **THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO OUT?!" Billy shouted in my face.

"I just went to Emily's! I wasn't breaking any of your rules! She looked like she needed help so I thought-" I started to explain but got cut off by him.

"YOU THOUGHT?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO THINK HERE?! AND WHO THE HELL IS EMILY TO YOU?! IF SHE NEEDED HELP SHE WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ACT AS A KNOW-IT-ALL AND GO THERE,EINSTEIN!!", he paused and took a deep breath to calm himself down and started again but in a much cooler voice, harshness still intact. "Go and don't come out of your room with the exception of you dying! And don't you even for as second think that you are having dinner tonight!", and with that he moved his wheelchair out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I dropped to my knees and tried to quiet down my sobbing because I didn't want another episode of **that!**

I am Isabella Swan-sorry, Isabella Swan **Black **and this is my life. Billy is my foster dad but I never thought of him as a dad because I couldn't even imagine someone as cruel as him to be a dad or rather **my **dad.

Five years ago my parents-Charlie and Renee Swan-died in a brutal car crash that took my last drops of happiness away with it. Since then I have been living with Billy. Him and my father were childhood friends. When my parents died he adopted me telling me that he'll bring me up and give me a very beautiful life._ Yeah right!_

Billy's wife has been dead for years, he have an obnoxious 16 year old son-and oh joy my brother too!-Jacob. Seriously, that guy gives me the creeps! He has never been a brother to me let alone a younger one. He's just like Billy, cruel, filthy, disgusting, selfish, bad and what-not! Him and his pack of imbeciles insult me and call me bad names whenever I'm in their line of vision. Billy never scolded him for that. Hell, he doesn't even acknowledge it happening!

When Billy adopted me I was only 12 years old but when I turned15, he started being the "bad guy". He never lets me out the house and never even let me talk to anyone, even the guests that come not-too-often. He has cut me from the outer world and the last time I went to school was the day when my parents died. Billy says it's a waste of time and money to send me to school and that don't need it anyways. Although the school here in La Push is a charity school but he thinks getting Jacob educated is enough for all of us and that someday he will benefit Billy from this-which I highly doubt, and that I don't need to study to benefit them.

I wear Jacob's clothes but only those which are worn out. I know, ew! But what can I say, I was disgusted at first too but it's better than sack, right?! And I'm practically the maid of this house. Seriously, these two are so lazy that they can't even get a glass of water for themselves! And whenever I break his rules, I have to suffer Billy's and sometimes Jacob's physical punishments. Thank god that wasn't the case today! Phew!

Today when I was cooking dinner in the kitchen, I saw the familiar tan and scarred face of Emily Young from my kitchen window. I never got the reason behind those horrible scars on her warm and friendly face and neither did she tell me. She was having some trouble with a plant in her evergreen and beautiful garden, so I thought I should go help her. After all she has been the only nice person to me in this whole world ever since my parents died. She lives next door and the only I even know her name is because sometimes when Billy and Jacob are not home, she comes by and helps me in some things and practically tries to make my life less miserable than it already is at a excruciatingly high degree. But of course Billy doesn't know this because if he did then I would have been under a very old tombstone by now. But now I know going to her was never a good idea because when I came, Billy was home back from Harry's (his best friend) place. He saw me entering from the back door and that's when all the yelling and shouting started for me going out and interacting with any living thing. The reason for these rules is that he doesn't wanna get embarrassed by me and simply just doesn't want me to have a **life**.

I moved to my mattress on the floor which has been used so many times that now the springs can be seen jutting out from under it, and lied down.

_Why? Why does it had to me? Why can't I have a happy and normal life like other teenagers? Why do __**I **__have to keep up with __**this**__? Isn't there any happiness for me out there? Don't _ _**I **__ have a guardian angel?_

With these thoughts and a growling stomach, I drifted off into a nightmare-filled slumber.

* * *

I woke up to my broken alarm clock ringing, reminding me of the cruel reality that is my life. I groaned and sat up. My stomach was hollow and growling like an angry lion and I swear Billy and Jacob could hear it all the way in their rooms.

After cleaning up myself, I changed into an old pair of sweats, brushed the wild crazy mess that is my hair and with a sigh walked out of the room to start yet another day of my never-ending life. _Wow! I just sounded like an immortal! HA! Like vampires even exist!_

I started on my breakfast, shaking my head on my crazy thoughts. Billy came in later and dropped the bomb on me.

"I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you this last night but got sidetracked", he said in a calm voice, which is never a good sign because it always sounds like the calmness before the storm.

_Oh no! He's kicking me out of the house! _

"Don't get worked up, I'm not kicking you out of the house", he said judging the fearful expression on my face.

"Oh", I replied dumbly, because seriously now what was left to be feared about.

"This will be the last month of my pension", he appeared to be thinking for a moment and then continued. "So in order to feed all of us, you are doing a job. And this is not a request, it's an order."

I gulped. I had nothing to say to him after that. What **could** I say? That "Sorry Billy but as you can see I don't have degree so I won't get a job that good to feed all of us. I can't do job then so you have to find some other way." _No way!! Just keep your mouth shut Bella and you will make it through the day unscathed...._

I nodded to let him know I understood what he was telling me.

He continued, "That is why I went to Harry's last night. His wife Sue is in a business and has agreed to take you in. She runs it and is the best in it. She told me to tell you that you have to go to her tomorrow morning early and then she'll take you out. She'll tell you about it and give you a make-over or whatever it is you need. You will get a lot of money out of it and the best part...you didn't even have to search for it and you can start from the next week."

"What does she do?", I inquired. Why was he being so mysterious, I didn't understand.

"She..You have nothing to worry about. She'll take care of you and will be a little lenient too." He replied hesitantly but the authority was still there in his voice and posture. This made me even more confused. Why would Billy ever be hesitant around me? As if I said no he will have to change his mind. That never happens. And most importantly, why is he not telling me about Sue's business?

"What does she do?", I repeated but with more anger.

"Ummm... you might not be fully familiar with this type of thing but....you will manage. As I said, Sue will be there for you.", was he trying to **not **tell me about what I am gonna do in the future? And does he think **that **low of me to expect me to back down so quickly?

"What business is she in, Billy?", I asked again through clenched teeth.

"Bar dancing", he blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Connection

**Sorry guys if this took long for me to update! i just had some problems but i finally did it and uploaded this chapter! hope you like it and enjoy it! thanks for all the reviews!:)**

Chapter 2 Strange Connection

_No way! Nuh-uh! Not at all! NO!!NEVER!!!_

"Sue says it's gonna be good enough to feed all of us in the future. You will be able to do it easily", he said nonchalantly.

_Im-freaking-possible!!! Is he mentally disabled or something?!_

"Ummm... I'm not hungry anymore so I'm gonna go...", I said lamely because seriously if I said any of my thoughts aloud, lord knows who will bury me after that! Jacob or Billy....._shudders!_

The whole day I spent in my room, crying. I was sad and angry. Sad because **this **was not what I or even my parents had planned for my future, and that now I had to do something that will hurt my parents, wherever they are, and that there was no way I could say no to this or Billy. Angry because there was no way out of my hell of a life. Because Billy was making me do something that he knows I would **never ever** do!

The whole day neither Billy nor Jacob disturbed me for which I was grateful. I really didn't wanna be near them when I wanted to kill him or even Jacob because I know he would support his dad in this. _Like father like son._

It was dark outside and I didn't know what time it was but I needed to get out of here. Soon. But how? Billy would never allow that. That's when it clicked. I could use the window. It's not like this house is two storey or something. I'll just have to cross the window and I'll be free. Well, for a time being. Neither would Billy nor Jacob would know about it if I kept quiet.

I moved over to my bedroom window which right now had a sight of the dark forest. Where will I go? It doesn't matter! I have to get out of here for some time and I have to do it **now**. Carefully I crossed my leg over the window and repeated the same thing with the other leg. I was out of the house. I was finally out of the hell hole! I started walking slowly towards the forest, looking around to check if someone was around and would catch me because surely if someone did, then the news will go to Billy in seconds and I'll be dead. Literally this time.

I didn't know where I was headed to, but I knew one thing for sure that I needed to get outta here! I started walking into the forest which was really dark and dense. I walked and walked, getting deeper and deeper every time that I took a step forward. I stopped after a while, realizing that I was, actually, very deep into the forest by now. But I was just too busy being relaxed about the fact that I was free._ Free. _Free to do anything, go anywhere or say anything. I wasn't under the clutches of Billy and his rules, or even Jacob and his insults. I smiled, for the very first time in my life after my parents' death, and started walking again. Carefully of course because right now I didn't need me killing myself by tripping. It was quite hard to do so though because of the darkness that was all around me, but somehow, luckily, I made it to an opened space. It was a very beautiful meadow. It was lit by the moonlight and looked really serene. I couldn't see much details because of it being the night time right now but I did notice some of its beauty that I could, in the moonlight. The light breeze swayed the grass and made it look like a scene from a romantic movie. I sat down in the middle, crossing my legs beneath me and leaning on my hands behind me and faced the sky. I closed my eyes and concentrated on feeling the wind blow my hair on my face. It made me feel so light and happy, like my life wasn't what it was. Like there were no worries. Like I had no one waiting for me at home, probably with a baseball bat. Like I had a perfect and happy life.

I don't know how long I just sat there like that, with a smile on my face, but when I felt something move past me I snapped my eyes open and looked around frantically, searching for an animal or something. There was nothing out-of-place but I knew what I felt was real. It had felt like something had moved very fast around me. When I looked around again just to make sure there was nothing and I was safe but when I couldn't find anything, I turned back around and saw it. Or rather I saw _him._ He was standing mere feet away from me, still as stone and confused look on his face. _His face_. It was like nothing I have ever seen, or imagined or dreamed of. He looked like he was made out of the most beautiful and pale stone in the world, a pagan god of beauty. His features were pale and perfect. His eyes, well I couldn't see the exact color of them but they looked black. His nose was perfect. His lips were perfect. Everything about him screamed 'perfect'. Even his gorgeous hair. His bronze hair was swaying lightly in the wind and looked so perfectly messed that I had a sudden urge to touch it. To run my hands through them and feel the texture of them. This feeling, this urge, should've shocked the hell out of me because I never felt these things for any guy and the only guys I had ever seen were Billy and Jacob and his friends, but I could care less about it right now when something like him was standing in front of me. His expression changed from confusion to concentration to frustration to confusion again.

I was probably ogling him for a long time, when he spoke. His voice was **the **most amazing voice **ever**. Silky and smooth as velvet and perfectly articulate, "Ummm... are you.... lost?"

I came out of my daze and blinked. For a moment, I really didn't believe this to be real but then again, he was just too perfect to even dream of. Especially for me, who only have nightmares. _Oh shit! I forgot what he said!_

"Err..what?", I asked in a shamefully throaty voice. _Way to make the first impression dumbo! He must be thinking what kind of a freak I am!_

"Are you lost?", he asked again. _God his voice is so distracting and swoony! Wait....swoony? I __**am **__a freak! And stop talking in your mind and answer him! Jesus, I'm so embarrassing!_

"Ummm.....", I cleared my throat and tried my very best to reply coherently and sensibly. "Yeah...kind of....I was just actually wandering and stumbled upon this place...", I replied but this time in a not-so-embarrassing way.

"Well don't you think it's a bit dangerous to wander in the forest at night?", he asked, taking a cautious step forward. _Wow, he cares about me! Shut up, Bella! He's just being polite! Stop swooning on his politeness!_

I laughed nervously, because seriously what could I tell him? So I spinned the bottle in his direction and asked him instead, "What are **you **doing here?"

He was looking at me so intensely, I had to look away. Then he replied, "My house is very near and I come here often. Besides I'm stronger than you and I can fight off any trouble easily unlike you, I'm sure. But you still didn't answer my question."

He was looking at me like he was seeing my soul. When I didn't answer, he stepped closer. He was so close that if I reached, I could touch him. I still didn't answer. I couldn't. he came closer without breaking my gaze. Now he was so close that I could smell him, and his smell was-just like him-perfect. It was intoxicating and so amazing that I wanted to move closer and just bathe in it. _Man, these thoughts are scaring me! But who cares...._ And that's exactly what I did. Apart from bathing and all. Without even thinking , I moved closer to him. _Mmmm....he smells mouth-watering!_ Now we were so close that our bodies were almost touching. Both of us were breathing deeply. He was still staring at me with that intense look that I was.....**dazzled**.

"Why are you here?", he asked again, breathily.

Without thinking I said, "I ran off from home. My foster dad wanted me to be bar dancer to feed the family and I obviously don't wanna do it, so I ran off."

Suddenly his expression and posture changed and a very livid look replaced the intense one. He stepped back and looked like he was about to kill someone. His fists were balled into tight fists and his knuckles became paler, if that was even possible. His jaw was set and he was glaring at the floor between us and his nostrils were flared. I could hear a deep growl in his chest and was shocked as hell. He looked deadly and dangerous but I wasn't scared of him. I was confused and worried. I suddenly wanted to comfort him but I don't know why.....so I took a step towards him and closed the distance between us. I reached my right hand and touched his face but almost immediately jerked my hand back. Not because he was ice cold or that his skin was impossibly smooth but hard as stone. No. because I felt an electric current pass through me when I touched him. A very good kind of electric current though. I looked at my hand in confusion and shock then back at him, only to find him looking at me with the same look._ Did he feel that too? I don't think so...but then why would he look at me like that? Especially when just milliseconds ago he looked like he was about to kill someone.....hmmm..._

Just to see if I wasn't dreaming or imagining things, I reached for his face again and cupped his cheek with my right hand. Yes. It's not me imagining things and it was real. _Very real. _I cupped his other side of face with my left hand and still felt the same thing. It felt so good that I didn't ever want to take my hands off of him. This thought was confusing but right now the only thing that I **could **feel, was **him**. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. I don't why I was even touching him, why I was holding a stranger's face but it felt good. It felt..._right_. As if this was why my hands even existed. To hold him and comfort him.

EPOV

We were content and peaceful. It felt like as if this was not our first meeting, like we have known each other for forever. Well, atleast that part was true for **me**. I **have **known **her** for a long period of time which felt forever to me.

_You don't know how long I've waited for you Bella....._ I sighed.

**see you in the next chapter!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation and confusion

Chapter 3 Invitation and Confusion

BPOV

We were standing like that peacefully and quietly until he broke the silence.

"Bella...", he breathed. His cool breath fanned on my face, intoxicating and dazzling. My heart was beating so fast that I feared it would jump right out of my chest. I have never felt like this let alone _did _something like this. I was touching a guy whose name is unknown to me. We were so close that it felt as if we were two people in love.

_In love.......wait where did that thought come from? _

_Probably from the way he said my name. With so much passion and intensity...._

Wait...he said my name....

I opened my eyes and looked at his god-like face. He looked like a blind man seeing the world for the first time in his life. He looked so content and peaceful. His eyes were closed. For a moment I forgot my train of thoughts and just examined his beauty.

His pale but perfect and beautiful features made him look like he was carved from a stone. A very beautiful stone. The span of his forehead looked so smooth that I yearned to touch it. I touched it. _I told you I lost my train of thoughts.... _It felt just as perfect as it looked. Smooth but hard and ice cold. I didn't even wonder why his skin was so hard and perfect and, most of all, ice cold, I just looked and touched.

I traced every feature of his face with my fingertips. His eyelids, the purplish shadows under his eyes which made him look like he haven't slept for days. His nose, his sharp cheek bones. His hard jawline which looked and felt so masculine. When I reached to touch his pouty lips, I was unsure.

_What if he doesn't want me to touch him?_

_What if he wants me to leave him the hell alone?_

Thousands of questions floated around my mind. But he was still there and it looked like he wanted this too just as much I wanted this.

I touched his lips then and felt an urge to kiss him. His lips were soft in a strange way. They suited his velvety voice...But they were hard too. Not too much but were. They were ice cold too just like hisbody.

_He must be an angel._

_How can someone like this exist?_

_With such a beautiful face and beautiful voice and lips...._

_I think whatever falls from his lips I would love it even if it was a curse or a compliment. His lips were just that perfect._

_I wonder if I'll listen my name from them....?_

That's when it struck to me with full force. He just said my name....

How does he know my name? I don't recall telling him that...

"How do you know my name?", I asked in a low whisper with confusion lacing my tone.

He opened his eyes then and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't remember telling you my name...Do you know me from before? How? I don't know **you**", I started asking but a horrible thought occurred to me. "Do you know me from Billy? Are you his friend or something?" I asked terrified that it might be the truth. Maybe Billy kept a spy for me? Maybe he noticed my absence and sent this guy to look for me and take me back at home?

I backed off suddenly. I didn't want to go to that place ever again.

_Shoud I run?_

_Will he catch me?_

_Looks like it...._

"NO! No no, I'm not a friend of Billy! I don't even know him! Except of what you told me! I swear I don't know him!" he started defending himself. He looked almost mad at the thought of him knowing Billy as a friend or even less. He came close and took me by my shoulders as if to emphasize his point.

_Maybe he is right...Should I believe him? What if he's good at lying...._

_NO! No no no no no....he doesn't look like a bad guy. Maybe I should believe him. The way he's saying it makes me wanna believe him..._

"Then how do you know my name?" I asked in calmer and softer tone now. I didn't back off from his embrace.

He pulled back his face to look at me and seemed to be conflicted about something. He was hesitating and I was confused.

Suddenly a bell-like voice spoke from behind making me jump a thousand feet in air.

"Thank god I found you! You scared the hell out of me!"

I looked over his shoulder to find a huge pixie approaching us with a cute smile on her face. When she came closer, I noticed she wasn't a pixie. Just a pixie-like girl. She was very small yet beautiful as hell. She had a cute kind of beauty in her. She had spiky black hair pointng in almost every direction. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress. She danced over to us and the way she did it made me jealous of her and pitiful of me. She came and I got out of **his **embrace blushing that someone caught us in that position. She lithely came and faced Edward and me with a grin on her face. She spoke again in her bell-like voice, "Oh, I see! You found some company in the woods, huh Edward?" she asked looking at him with the grin growing to a huge one.

_Hmmm...Edward...wow...suits him just like everything and is perefct just like every other part of him..._

Edward was looking at her, rather **glaring **at her. She merely winked and mouthed something to him which looked like "I saw it" but I couldn't be sure.

She then turned towards me and spoke to me with a soft look with the huge grin still intact. "So you have given company to my brother Edward here", I blushed. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. It's.....pleasant to see you." she said while mentioning to Edward and then herself. By the end she was assesing me from my head to toe. I started nervously biting my lip. My clothes were almost ragged and looked like sacks at me. I was embarrassed to have the most beautiful people in the world, wearing the most expensive-looking and perfect clothing, look at me like this. She then smiled softly at me and hugged me. I was shocked to say the least. But then I hugged her back.

She pulled back and then looked at Edward as if she was telling him something in her mind. He nodded slightly and looked down. Alice grinned and looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes and on her face.

"So...." she started but then paused and I took it as my cue to tell her my name.

"Bella. I'm Isabella Swan..Black", I told her.

"That's a nice name you have. So, Bella, our mom is making dinner at home and I think you should join us. She's a really good cook, you'll love her food", she said excitedly with a smile.

I thought about it and decided that it couldn't be that bad and besides I'm free now and I don't wanna go back and neither do I wanna hurt Alice's feelings, she invited me so warmly.... I'll just go with Edward and Alice, have dinner with them, ask Edward how he knows my name, and then say goodbye to him and his family and leave. But where will I go? Oh it doesn't matter right now, I'll think about it later.

I smiled back softly at her and said,"I'd love to."

She gave a small squeel and clapped her hands and took my hand to walk with her. Edward still kept his head down and trailed behind us quietly. I noticed how he walked. He was so graceful just like his sister Alice that it mad me wanna cry.

_Must be in their genes..._

At the end of the trail we got out of the woods and I saw a car parked there. I couldn't recognise its color or model or even name becasue of how dark it was. It must have been a good car because when I sat in it, it smelled of expensive leather and something else. I couldn't quite place the smell but then it clicked, it smelled just like Alice did when she hugged me. Must be her perfume...

Alice got in the driver's seat and told me to sit at the front while Edward slided in to the back seat quietly. The whole way I kept looking into the rear view mirror to look at him but all I saw was his bronze messy hairs because he kept his head own the whole time, I don't why....Alice drove very smoothly and according to my senses, _very fast too..._

The way things had happened up until now, I wished nothing unusual happens anymore. And that the next morning brings a new beginning for me.....

The drive to their home was short just as I expected it to be as Edward said he lived near. When we came into the contact with the only house in the deep forest, the only thing I could think was..._Uh-oh!_


	4. Chapter 4 Soul mate

**okay guys here is the chapter i know you were waiting for cuz it explains every mystery behind Edward's thoughts and i hope it answers some of your questions too!and its very long so i hope you enjoy that too!:D  
**

**so on with the goodness that is EPOV!:D:P**

Chapter 4 Soul mate

EPOV

5 years ago.......

"Edward!", Alice half screamed and half gasped. I quickly turned around and trailed her scent to the part of the woods where she was. I ran fast because I knew why Alice had screamed, she had seen a vision. A bad one. Or she was in danger. Either way I had to get to her, and immediately. When I saw her, I ran faster. She looked shocked, and there is no way in which anyone can shock **Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**. I looked around, alert, with my superhuman eyesight to find any trouble or danger but couldn't find any. I tried to search for some dangerous thoughts around but was coming up blank. So Alice hadn't been in danger now, but she had seen a troubling vision, I was sure of it. I reached to her and put my arms on her tiny shoulders to give her some kind of comfort and relax her but she was just too stiff. You would think she was a statue. She was seeing a vision and I saw it through her mind. It was about me. And a girl. A **human** girl.

_We both were in my meadow, alone. It was daytime and the daylight made the meadow look even more beautiful. The flowers, along with the grass, were swaying lightly with the breeze. The wind was soft and light. The aura around us was full of happiness, beauty and love. One of the things that shocked me the most, apart from me being with a human alone, was that I was out in the sunlight and was of course sparkling-not that this was something new to me, we all sparkle in the sunlight-but in front of the human girl! And she didn't even look scared, she looked awed and amazed. We both were sitting on the grass and were close. I was holding her hands in mine and we both were smiling at each other lovingly and adorably. We were looking at each other with infinite amount of love and passion in our eyes. She was beautiful. She was pale but not like us but more like the beautiful kind of pale. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes. Her amazing hair was swaying in sync with the wind. Her eyes....I could just look into her eyes forever, if granted. They were innocent and so full of love-which I assumed was for me. And then we were leaning in for a kiss....._

End of vision.

I was probably more still than Alice by now. She blinked and turned her wide-but happy-eyes to me. A smile was starting to form on her face but before it could grow into a huge grin and then a squeal which I knew was just around the corner, I spoke. "Alice....w-wh-what...w-was..._that_?", I stuttered because I was beyond shocked.

"Edward, didn't you see? It was my "mate vision". About you!", she said happily.

"I know what it was. The crystal clarity, no hindrance or blurriness. Of course I know it was your one of the "mate visions". But Alice, that's what scares me and shocks me. I can't mate with a human. And most importantly why would **she**? I mean when I tell her about us, which of course I will, if I love her, then wouldn't she get scared and run away from me? Wouldn't she be disgusted with me? Wouldn't she-"

"Edward, stop! You know she won't do any of those things that you said! If she would then I wouldn't even have had the vision of you both together! And happy! You know Edward that my mate visions are always correct, then why do you doubt any part of it?", she stopped me in the middle sentence and asked me the most stupid question.

"Why I doubt it? Alice you know exactly why I doubt it! She's a human Alice and we cannot mate with humans. It's against our nature and every other law of nature! Predator and prey can't fell in love with each other Alice!", I replied. _Isn't it obvious? How can she even say that!_

"Edward, I know this is overwhelming to you but I know that in your heart even you know that these insecurities of yours are for nothing. That what I saw in my vision is going to happen, anyway. Let's just go home and discuss this with the others, okay?", she said comfortingly.

"Yes, we should. And I am sorry to act so rudely with you before.", I said genuinely. She was right. I knew it in my heart that whatever anyone may think of this, it is going to happen anyway. That's just how her mate visions work.

"It's okay! Now let's go! I can't wait to see the smile on everyone's face after hearing about this.", she said excitingly.

I chuckled at her excitement and followed her into the woods as we headed towards our home. Even I'll feel happy to see the big smile on everyone's face, and especially Esme, when they hear about this, no matter what I think about it myself.

I followed Alice quietly as she skipped through the forest like a gazelle. I thought about it all.

How would she react when my supposed mate will see me for the first time. How will I react to her. How our lives will be if we fell in love....All this 'falling in love' thing was just not getting to me. I don't know about love at all. I don't know the difference between treating your loved one and the others. I don't even know what lovers talk about. _Ugh! This is all so strange. And confusing!_

When we got home, Alice called everyone and in seconds my whole family was in the living room where we usually have our 'family discussions' or if when Alice had seen a vision worth discussing.

Carlisle, our foster dad and creator, was seated at head of the eight seater table. He clearly looked curious as to what we might have to tell them. His blond hair was impeccable as always and his pale face was giving away understanding and compassion along with curiosity. Esme was at his left. Her caramel hair was smoothly curled and she was wearing a top that should belong in the 19th century, along with a black pencil skirt. She looked beautiful as looked curious, but more so, she looked suspicious, seeing Alice's excitement as she was literally bouncing in her chair right now. Jasper, Alice's mate and my foster brother, was on Carlisle's right with Alice at his side. He also looked curious and his thoughts were the same as the others.

_What is Alice so excited and happy about?_

Emmet, my other brother, and Rosalie, his mate and my sister, were at Esme's side. Emmett was thinking, hopefully, that Alice had seen a vision of us having a confrontation with someone, someone strong. _So Emmett..._

_I hope that pixie saw us having an amazing fight with someone, that would be fun. I'm so bored nowadays. But why would _Alice _be happy about fight? Hmm...I should probably pay attention and listen...._

Rosalie was looking just as endlessly beautiful as always in her red knee-length dress. Her smooth curls were flowing behind her back and she was thinking something that only Rosalie would think...

_I just hope it's not something freaky....If someone's attacking us or whatever, I don't want myself to get dirty. Sure I'll protect my family but right now I'm just not in the mood to get my pretty dress and my beauty, dirty..._

I was by Alice's right side. When everyone looked to Alice with expectant looks and thoughts, Alice started speaking.

"I saw a vision", She had calmed herself enough to a small smile and calm voice. Lord knows how much excited she gets!

"DUH!", Emmett spoke in his booming voice. His voice was well suited for his muscled-body. He was big and muscular but when it came to his personality, he had the most childish personality ever. He was a bear of a brother to me and all of us except Rose, Esme and Carlisle, of course. His dimpled grin can win any heart.

"Shut up Emmett! You are not allowed to speak until I finish talking!", Alice scolded him back.

He didn't say anything but thought, _Just get on with it pixie!_

"Okay, so the vision I saw relates to Edward", she continued. After looking at me with a smile, she started explaining everything she saw.

After she was done telling everything to everyone, no one spoke. Their minds were also blank. No one even had spoken through the whole speech Alice gave, too shocked to say anything at all. Suddenly everyone was all around me except Rose and Jasper. They both were thinking the same things, _ A __**human**__? How can we allow that to happen!_

Esme was hugging me and sobbing dry tears at the same time. We couldn't produce tears but I swear she might have dried her tear ducts by now if she was human. She had cried for me so much! All this time with sadness for me being alone. And now happiness for me being in love with someone. Though that was to come in future.

Every one except Rose and Jasper were happy. Suddenly Jasper spoke up, "Carlisle, we can't allow that! We can't allow a human to mingle with us!"

Rosalie agreed with him, "Yes! Jasper's right! We can't allow for something like that to happen!"

Esme spoke to both of them with a slight anger in her voice, "It doesn't matter! Edward's happy and that's all that matters right now!"

I stopped them softly, "Stop, you don't need to fight over this. Esme, look, Rose and Jazz have their reasons which are right. Jasper's scared of Bella being in danger because of him and probably all of us. And Rose thinks involving a human in our family will only create problems, that she might disclose our secret to the world."

Alice said reassuringly, "You all don't need to worry about a thing! Rose, she won't do anything like that, I've seen it! She's not like that! And most of all, she will fall in love with Edward and she won't do that if she loves him. Jazz, you don't have to worry too, you won't hurt her. She will be safe and protected. We all will protect her", she finished with a comforting look at Jasper and Rosalie. "And besides," she looked at me and then back at Jasper. "Do you really doubt Edward's protectiveness for her lady love?", she joked with a wink in my direction.

I just shook my head and walked upstairs to my room. I still can't wrap my mind around this falling-in-love-with-a-human-in-near-future prospect.

I locked my bedroom door though it was fruitless, anyone could break it down in our house with our strength but I did it so that they would know I didn't want anyone around me right now, that I just wanted to be alone for sometime.

I sat down on my black leather couch and put my head in my hands and _really _thought about this.

_What if I really _did _hurt her? What if someone else did...?_

_What if she gets repulsed by me and my family for what we are?_

_What if Alice's mate visions aren't always correct..._

_What if I fell in love with her and she didn't?_

_Would that change anything?_

_Would that change _me?

This was the question that I was really curious about. Would falling in love change me? How I am now and how I act and behave and think?

A knock brought me out of musings. It was Alice. I heard what she was thinking.

_Can I come in Edward?_

I thought that maybe Alice could help me with this. She is in love and maybe she could tell me and answer my question....I sighed and without even me saying a word, she entered the room and locked the door behind her. She saw I was going to let her in and tell her to close the door behind her.

She slowly came towards where I was sitting. I was looking down at the floor. She then knelt down and looked into my eyes. She was smiling softly at me and her eyes and mind were asking me and telling me the same thing.

_Do you wanna take a walk with me outside? I'm sure you don't wanna talk where everyone can hear you....And don't worry Edward, I'm your little sister and I know how to make my big brother less confused._

I stood up and nodded slightly at her and we moved out of my room and the house.

We were walking in the forest. Everything was quiet. Alice was humming her favorite song's tune to herself and her mind was singing the lyrics. Alice and I have always had a stronger bond in the family. We have been walking for almost twenty minutes now and none of us spoke a word since we left the house. I turned to Alice and she looked at me again with the soft smiling look. I know we could have had a conversation in our minds but I needed to speak this out loud.

"Alice, what do you feel when you fall in love with someone?", I spoke softly.

"Edward...I know it's very new to you and will be very different but I really can't explain what we feel like when we fall in love. Nobody can", she replied.

"Alice, do you really see it working out?" I asked the more important question.

"Edward, I assure you, you will protect her perfectly and nothing will happen to her", she said while keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, do you really think I can protect her from _me_? From what I am? From what we are?" I asked looking in her golden soft eyes that held only love and hope for me.

"Edward, I know you will be psyched over this but are you really betting against me?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

We got back home after a few minutes and while walking up the stairs, I saw Esme smiling at me.

Now, I knew that I will fall in love with that beautiful girl and I will protect her from every bad thing and every bad person.

The fact that my family and I are vampires and drink blood and are tempted by human blood cannot change but it doesn't matter. I will protect her no matter what. Even if I had to leave her for this....

Alice's angry thoughts came up to me and I smiled at her.

_Edward, don't you even for a second dare to think you will or can step a foot out of Forks! _

"Forks....nah! I'll never leave that place! Why would I, when the love of my life will be there?" I spoke and Alice giggled at me.

I shook my head and went up, to play my piano.

Play the piano.....that's what I have been doing all these years after we moved to Forks months ago while waitng for my love, who shockingly had stolen my heart without even meeting or seeing me. Just looking at her in Alice's random visions about her made me fall in love with her more every moment.

When I saw her parents die in Alice's vision, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything is gonna be okay, but I couldn't do that at that time. She was only 12 years old after all.

_HA! A 12 year-old stole Eddie's heart!_

These were Emmett's thoughts when I was in pain for her pain.

Then when I saw her getting abused by those low lifes, disgusting and horrible creatures after being adopted, I lost it. I started looking out for her. But I never let anyone see me. I couldn't, I had to keep my existence a secret until I finally met her.

I sighed at the thought of meeting her. Bella's lullaby was echoing through my mind and the house. Esme was humming under her breath along with it in her room.

I made this lullaby the night Alice saw that vision of us in the meadow-which has gotten clearer everyday because of my feelings for her and according to Alice it will change into a reality the day she admits her feelings for me.

So this lullaby just came to me while I was sitting at the piano, thinking about her. She was the inspiration. She was my love, the owner of my heart for the whole eternity. Therefore, this lullaby was hers and for her.

_When? When will I meet you love? When will I be able to see you, touch you, hold you....kiss you?_

I sighed and kept playing the lullaby again and again because it calmed me and made me feel as if she was right next to me. I always imagined her at my side and me playing this to her while she rests her head at my shoulder and smiled at me.

I just wish and hope that this fantasy becomes true one day and that day come soon.......

*present*

I never knew that for being a vampire, god would be merciful and grant me my wishes. But I was proved wrong.

I got out of home to go to my meadow, because the build-up tension of sorts in me was killing me. It had been years and the moment we have all been waiting for was just not coming soon enough.

I would always go to my meadow to feel close to Bella because, according to Alice and her vision that she saw years ago about me and Bella, my meadow is the place that will connect us. I always loved it and whenever I wanted to be alone or think or just relax, I would go there. It was very special to me but since Alice's vision, it has become a very important part of my life. Whenever I go there I feel like I'm with my Bella and that we are together. We are happy. We are in love.

I was on my way running to my meadow, I couldn't help myself and the feeling of joy and happiness and love for my Bella that surrounded me. Going to meadow always makes me feel light and happy.

When I got near it, though, I caught the sent of a human. And not just any human but **my **human. My Bella.

The scent was really good. Just like her. It was sweet and floral. The shocking thing was that I wasn't bothered much by it. Sure it was delicious but it didn't have a very strong effect on me and for this I was grateful. At least now I'm sure that my predator side won't be a big problem.

My family and I hunt on animals instead of humans which is quite humane for a vampire. This is the reason why we can be around people more normally and without wanting to kill them. Human blood **is** tempting and for Jasper it's the most because he just adopted our way of hunting, but because of hunting animals we are able to control our thirst. Our eyes are golden in color because of the same fact. But vampires who drink human blood have red eyes which makes them look more monstrous.

So when I caught her scent, I went to where it leaded me. It was my meadow that it took me to. And that's when I saw her for the first time in personal and so close and not in Alice's visions.

She was sitting there in the center. Her legs were folded beneath her and she was leaning back on her hands while facing the sky. She had a smile on her face and her hair looked like it was playing with the cool wind around. I wanted to run my hands through it. The moonlight falling on her face made her look like an angel right out of my fantasy world. But then she noticed me moving around her and searched around for an animal or something that can be there. Her beautiful eyes then fell on me.

First, I was confused because according to the first vision that Alice saw of us, it was when I had already met Bella and it was daytime in the vision too. I concentrated on reading her mind then to get any clue as to why she was here. I couldn't read her mind. It was blank and this got me frustrated because now how was I supposed to know what she was doing here and how she ended up here? I did wanted this day too come soon and now that it was here I was happy but I cared about my Bella more than anything. More than my wishes or desires. So I was worried as to why she would be here. Then I got confused because I never thought that my mind reading power would -or could- be immune to someone. Especially a human. And neither did Alice ever told me that I would be facing this complication.

I caught her expression which ranged between horror and shock and.....amazed? I realized I must have been looking like a dumb, not saying anything and just staring. And besides it wasn't polite to just stare at a lady like that but I also didn't take my eyes off of hers. I asked her if she was lost because that's what I would have asked if she was a stranger to me. She didn't answer and I panicked from inside.

_Did I scare her?_

_Did she hated the way I acted to her presence?_

_Or.....Or did something happen to her? Like...like..something that made her unable to speak? _Can_ she speak?_

_Oh no....no no no no no!_

She then blinked and asked what I said. Relief flooded in my heart, and her voice calmed me immensely.

Her voice was throaty but beautiful. It was very calming to me.

Then when she hesitated in telling me the reason for her much-awaited presence, I tried to **make** her tell me. I used my dazzling powers on her by looking at her intensely and going extremely close to her, though it was very hard for me to be so close to her because I just couldn't help the urge that spread in me to touch her. I know it wasn't very gentlemanly of me to do something like that._ God knows what will Esme do to me for being so impolite with someone and especially Bella..._

But when she did tell me, I hoped she hadn't. I totally lost it and wanted to kill Billy!

_How dare he say something like that to _my Bella_? _

_How can he even _think _of something like _that _for Bella's future career choice? _

I stepped backwards to not hurt Bella in my rage.

But when she came closer and touched me, every feeling, every thought flew from my mind. It felt like she electrocuted me with her simple, feathery smooth and soft touch. It made every dead nerve in my body become charged. She seemed like she felt the same thing by that little touch. Then, as if to check if it was true and real, she cupped my face. She then held my face in both her small hands. I closed my eyes to savor her touch. The spark was back and stronger and felt so pleasant and good. Her warm small hands felt so right to touch me like that. Nobody has ever touched me like that but when she did, it felt as if she was the only one who had the right to do so.

I was so shocked and happy with everything. I could hear her heartbeat beating faster than normal and I was worried because I thought she was scared of me. But the fact that she was holding me and comforting me, made me realize that maybe she is just overwhelmed with everything. I mentally chastised myself for it though because it should be **me **comforting **her**. She was the one who was broken and sad. Not me.

But the feelings that her touch brought in me was surprising enough to concentrate only on them and nothing else. I felt..._home._

We were content and peaceful. It felt like as if this was not our first meeting, like we have known each other for forever. Well, at least that part was true for **me**. I **have **known **her** for a long period of time which felt forever to me.

_You don't know how long I've waited for you Bella....._ I sighed.

Without even me noticing it, I said Bella's name out loud and she heard me. She then accused me of being friends with Billy or being an ally of him. That thought made me mad. I tried to tell her that I didn't know Billy except from what she told me, with every bit of honesty that I had in me. I hugged her and it felt so good. It couldn't be described in words as to how right and perfect she felt in my arms. She belonged there, right in my arms. I will protect her with everything in me and never let go of her. I belong to her. Forever.

Soon Alice was there to save me. Bella blushed seeing that someone saw us like that. And didn't she look more adorable and beautiful after that. I didn't think some one like her can be more beautiful than she already is but she proved me wrong with her rosy cheeks. I made it my mission to make her blush more often like that. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Alice came and her thoughts were happy and buzzing with excitement and visions. She was thinking so fast that I caught just some of it. _Oh no...god save us from whatever her excitement brings this time..._

_YAY! Finally he met her! Lord knows how much he waited for her!_

_I am so happy for Edward!_

_I can't wait for the new beginning this will bring in all our lives!_

_I found a new sister and my first best friend! I am so excited! I can't wait to play Bella barbie with her!_

Only Alice....

She hugged Bella realizing that she needed one because of what she has been through.

_Don't worry Edward, I saw this happening and came to meet my new sister and future !_

She winked at me from Bella's shoulder at that and I cracked a smile because the thought of Bella becoming Mrs.**Cullen** was just unbearably happy and amazing.

When she told me - in her mind- that she is going to invite Bella to our house, I was a little unsure. Sure it was fine with me but what if she just felt intimidated and overwhelming with our whole family? Even scared? But then I thought of how much they have also waited for her and finally gave her the permission because they all deserved to meet Bella too. Though, the little selfish part of me wanted to take her somewhere with me, alone, where she will be just to myself.

Alice asked Bella and surprisingly, she accepted the invitation. While walking out of the woods Alice told me, in her mind,

_I already told the whole family that I am going to invite Bella and she might come with us and told them to bring out the humans in them and told Esme to cook something delicious, from the cook book of course. I warned them to behave themselves if Bella comes and I also brought my car to take us home._

I thanked for Alice being so ready and prepared because I couldn't tell Bella about us until the right time which I know is not now. And she then showed me a vision in which Bella was laughing at something Emmett said and my whole family was there. The sight of a happy and complete family. But then the vision ended. It was supposed to happen soon. Even a simple vision like that brought a huge grin on my face because the sight of Bella around us like a part of the family was also amazing. She was already a part of our family but having a glimpse of how that would be, left me speechless with the amount of happiness, joy and relief in me.

I got in the backseat in the car and Bella got in front with Alice in the driver's seat. The whole way I kept my head down imagining things that could happen now that I finally met her. I knew Bella was watching me the whole way through the rear view mirror with a curious expression and I couldn't show her the huge grin on my face because of the thoughts I was having. She would surely run off then.

The fact that she was going with us to our home was confusing because we were strangers to her after all. If it wasn't me and my family and my house, would Bella still go to a stranger's house?Just like that? The thought of her being with someone else the way she had been with me made my blood boil. Figuratively, of course.

But before I could think more torturous or happy thoughts, we reached our home.

**thanks for reading guys!:) i hope you guys liked it. i hope i update the next chp soon!:P just kidding!i promise i'll try to post it ASAP :) and it will be in BPOV :)  
now plz review cuz it really means alot and makes me wanna right more:)**

**Qareena  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Cullens Part 1

**hey guyz m back! m soooo sorry for the delay and being such a lazy ass writer but i promise i'll keep up now!now m dividing the whole "meeting with the Cullens" thing in two, so part 2 will soon be here i swear!  
**

**thanks to my beta **_cute puppies_** for being such an amazing and wonderful beta for me!love you hun!  
**

**DISCLAIMER****: nope.m not that lucky, man. Stephanie Meyer is. DAMN!**

**hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 5 Meeting The Cullens (Part 1)

_*previously*_

_The drive to their home was short, just as I expected it to be, as Edward said he lived near. When we came into the contact with the only house in the deep forest, the only thing I could think was…Uh-oh!_

BPOV

Their house was actually a huge mansion. Keyword : **huge**. It was three storey and looked amazing from outside. I was scared for a moment because in no way can I be at a place like this. It was elegant and royal. Even though it looked like a palace to me or close to it, it looked cozy and I felt a strange sense of comfort…like I was coming _home_.

When we stopped, Alice got out of the car and I started to but Edward stopped me, "Wait."

I was confused but when he got out and came to open my door, I understood.

_Oh what a gentleman!_

I blushed and gave him a small smile. I practically melted at his small- but meaningful enough for me- gesture.

_Do guys like him still exist or am I still dreaming? I hope not!_

I kept staring at him in awe, smiling like a fool. He cleared his throat. I got out of my daze and blushed. He smiled and offered me his hand. His crooked smile almost sent me to heaven and made me blush harder, was he real? His crooked smile was perfect on him and he looked more beautiful than he looked before –if that was even possible.

I took his hand eagerly and got out of the car wobbling a little and still a little dazzled too. I wasn't ready to let him go so I kept holding his hand, he also didn't make a move to leave me. His grip on my hand was strong, like he didn't want to leave me. My heart rate went up at that thought.

"I am sorry for staring like that at you. I never got treated like that", I apologized while he frowned at the aspect of me never getting any treatment like that, at least I think it was why he frowned or maybe he just frowned at me for staring at him. "Thank you", I said gratefully.

He smiled gently and said, "My pleasure. Though it's a bad thing that you never got treated like that. That's very rude."

I just shrugged because it didn't matter to me anymore, I was getting used to Billy and Jacob's punishments and rude behavior, they hated me I hated them. Alice came and slid her hand and held me by my elbow and smiled her huge grin. She looked really cute when she did that. "Let's go Bella!" she said in her sing-song voice.

I smiled and we walked forward. Stepping on the porch, Alice just lightly opened the door to reveal the big house.

To say it was fabulous will be an understatement.

The whole house was decorated with expensive-looking and modern furniture, and beautiful paintings adorned the walls. The living room was huge and the walls were painted a soft white color and the whole south wall was just glass, giving a stunning view of the lush backyard. There was a plasma tv near the fire place and in front of it were white leather couches. Another two beautiful people were sitting in the loveseat smiling gently at us. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, she had a loving look on her face like she already loved me. The man also looked to be in his early thirties, his blond hair was sleeked back and he had a wise look on his face.

"Mom, this is Bella, Edward's friend. We met her in the woods and she looked kind of lost. I was actually searching for Edward as you told me to, to call him for dinner, but when I found him with Bella, they looked like they didn't want to finish their…ummm…whatever they were doing," I blushed scarlet and looked down. Edward gave her a hard look, but, she just giggled and continued. "So I invited her to dinner. I hope you don't mind," she then turned to me, "And Bella these are our parents Esme and Carlisle."

The woman, who I assumed must be Esme -Alice and Edward's mom, switched off the tv, on which they were watching the news and came towards us with a motherly smile on her face. She had caramel colored hair and a gorgeous heart-shaped face which exuded warmth and love. I noticed her eyes were a beautiful and unique golden color. She was wearing a white silk shirt with gray pants. She looked lovely.

"Of course I don't mind Alice, she's Edward's friend after all. Welcome to the Cullen household, Bella. We are glad you could join us for dinner", she spoke in a smooth and gentle voice and it looked like that's exactly what she's been doing; waiting for me…. I smiled shyly.

She looked at my hand which was entwined with Edward's and smiled with a gleam in her soft golden eyes. She then stretched her hand out to shake with mine. I was shocked. These people were treating me like I never got treated. They were so nice that it left me spell-bound. When she noticed my delay in shaking her hand she cleared her throat and looked down. I immediately took her hand in mine and shook it gently.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked. It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"It's ok. And please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old and wrinkled", she said lightly and laughed a care free laugh.

"Trust me, you're far from old and wrinkled", I murmured and smiled slightly

She smiled, "Thank you dear."

I smiled at her and looked at the blond man who had his arm around her waist. He was pale -just like the others- , beautiful -just like the others- , had golden eyes -just like Alice and Esme.

_This family is blessed in everything. Beauty, money, good mind and what-not…_

He introduced himself gently, "Hello Bella. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Carlisle but please just call me Carlisle."

His voice was also very smooth and compassionate. I then shook his hand too, "Pleasure to meet you too Carlisle."

It didn't escape my notice though that their hands were also ice cold and hard as stone but smooth as silk too, just like Alice and Edward's skin.

_Must be the genes and climate...Forks _is_ cold after all…_

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward who was standing still. He was holding my hand tightly, not that I minded a bit, and his face was blank.

"Dinner's going to take some time, Edward why don't you give Bella a tour of the house until then? I'll call you when dinner will be ready and set", Esme spoke to Edward with the same gentle and motherly tone. She then turned to Alice, "And why don't you help me in the kitchen, Alice?"

"Sure mom!" Alice replied in her bell-like voice and Edward just gave a nod.

She looked at our hands again and smiled at me one last time, and then they both walked out of the living room, or rather Alice danced and Esme walked gracefully. Their grace was making me more self-conscious, after all, I was a klutz who cannot walk on a straight surface without tripping.

Carlisle spoke then, "And I'll be in my room."

After smiling at us gently he also walked out of the room –gracefully I shall add.

I realized Edward and I were now alone. Very close to each other. Holding hands. Tightly.

_Here comes the damn blush again...sigh._

...

**please tell me what you thought about this chapter!sorry if it seems short! tell me if you want the next chapter to be in EPOV or BPOV...?**

**~Qareena~ :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting The Cullens Part 2

**thanx to my wonderful beta, **_cutepuppies_**,**** who helped me ALOT with this chapter.i owe alot darling! go read her stories cuz they are REALLY good!;):D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, SM's the creator.**

...

**Chapter 6 Meeting The Cullens (Part 2)**

**BPOV**

Edward turned towards me and I gasped. I noticed his eyes. His eyes weren't different from Alice, Esme or Carlisle but, they were deep golden. Beautiful and intense. I felt like I could look into them forever and get lost. I wanted to. They held so many emotions that I couldn't even understand a few. Fear, anxiousness, excitement, sadness, longing, happiness...He broke the ever-running train of my thoughts by speaking, "Um...would you like me to show you the house?". He looked a tad bit nervous but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah. Sure", I replied.

He started leading the way with my warm hand in his cold hand. I still couldn't remember why his skin was so cold. I hadn't met any person with skin as cold as his. Well, I actually didn't know that many people. I gave a mental shrug and followed him.

I couldn't concentrate on anything or even a word he said the whole time. I just kept looking at our joined hands, his lips while he was speaking, the way he walked so gracefully or memorizing his Adonis-like features. It was so hard to think that this was real, that this god of a man was with me, holding my hand firmly in his. He had a certain grace, it was memorizing, his attitude was kind of like a lion. When he walked I could see something animal like in him. I felt like he was protecting me.

We reached a closed door in the end of the third floor hallway, he stopped.

"This is my room..." he informed me. Though his voice was still mesmerizing and velvety soft, I detected a hint of nervousness in it.

Oh", I replied. I took a step towards the door and was about to open it when Alice's bell-like voice startled me, making me jump.

"Edward, Bella, the dinner's ready", she informed us softly.

I nodded and Edward replied in his soft voice, "We'll be right down, Alice. Thank you."

Alice just gave her cute grin and bounded down the stairs in her lithe dancer steps. Edward turned to me then with a soft smile and it took everything in my power to not get lost in the deep gold of his eyes and lose my senses. "Shall we?"

I looked back at his bedroom door. I really wanted to see his room, see what kind of taste he had in things. He must have interpreted my expression and quickly added, "We can continue after you've fed, if you'd like."

I gave him a smile and a nod and in return got my death sentence-his crooked smile. Seriously, it's not even funny what he does to me with just that one smile.

He led me downstairs and much to my embarrassment, I tripped but he caught me gently in his arms. The electric sparks ran in full force now from his skin to mine. I felt so strangely protected in his strong arms that I didn't want him to let me go, ever. Being the gentleman- I learned tonight that he was- he just smiled and, much to my distaste, set me on my feet. He took my hand in his again, and led me downstairs without me tripping again, thankfully. The intense electric sparks were running throughout my body from our entwined hands, making the hair on my neck stand up on end with excitement that came alongwith his cold touch. It made my heart beat erratically. Everytime.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sight of six inhumanly beautiful people standing in front of me in a big room with an eight seater dining table. A magnificent crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The walls were white but even though the color was bland, it still gave the homey and cosy feel to the house and room.

Three of them were familiar faces of Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Edward spoke then, "Bella, this is Alice's boyfriend, Jasper", he pointed to a honey blond male standing with a smiling Alice. He was lean but muscular, had golden eyes and looked uptight. Something about him just told me he was a very calm person. He just gave me a smile and a gentle "hello". I gave him a smile back.

Edward continued while gesturing to a beautiful blond goddess standing with a VERY muscular and burly man who had golden eyes(too) a huge dimpled-grin on his face which made him look less scary and more warm and fuzzy despite his huge built. "This is Jasper's sister, Rosalie and that's my brother and Rose's boyfriend, Emmett."

Emmett greeted me in a booming voice, "Hey there!". To which I just gave a grin.

Rosalie just gave me a very intimidating look and looked me up and down with her golden eyes. I swear I died internally just by looking at her. She was, without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had the perfect height and a body with right curves and her blond hair was hanging on her back in loose curls. The red tee that she was wearing made her look gorgeous. It told me and confirmed me how much inferior and ugly I was. And something about her told me she was apprehensive about me.

Edward then turned towards me and told me that Rosalie and Emmett won't join us for the dinner as they had already had it when they were out. Alice excused herself and Jasper too, with an apology and a soft smile, saying that Jasper wasn't feeling well and she wasn't hungry. Carlisle had some work to do in his office so he excused himself too and Esme told me she had made lasagna and apologized saying that she'll eat with Carlisle when he will be done. It was just me and Edward left now.

Edward took a chair out for me and I sat down thanking him while he sat in the chair beside me. The sight of food made me realize how much hungry I was. Half way through it I saw Edward watching me as I ate. I took a sip of water and asked him, "Aren't you gonna eat?" to which he simply replied "i'm on a special diet"

Finally after eating the heavenly food two times, I turned to Edward with questions burning at my tongue.

"I-I..", I stumbled. What exactly did I want to ask him? Why was his eye color a strange golden color? Why didn't he eat?

"What?" Edward asked me. His golden eyes burning into mine. It was hard not to get lost in them, they were so beautiful, I wonder what his lips feel like. _Hmmm_... I mentally slapped myself. He was just being polite. Nobody would ever want me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Um what?" I asked stupidly.

"You're blushing", I touched my cheek and sure enough there was the damn blush. I blushed harder and shook my head.

"Wont you tell me?" Edward pleaded. His golden eyes burning in mine. I shook my head again.

"Please?" he asked again. I shook my head again "no".

"That's very frustrating", I was surprised to see a angry look on his face. I instantly felt bad, I had made him angry.

"I-I'm sorry", I said softly. A surprised look crossed his face.

"For what?". I shrugged. "I'm not angry at you, Bella", I just kept my gaze down. I felt an ice cold finger touch my chin. "I'm sorry", he said.

I looked up and asked him, "For what?", he shrugged. I smiled and he gave me his dazzling crooked smile. I think I forgot to breath. I took a shaky breathe and gave him another smile.

"Shall I take you home now?" he asked me quietly. My mood changed and I was brought to reality. Home. Right. Billy and Jacob. I quietly nodded.

We both stood up and Edward offered me his hand. I took it and we both left the house and started to walk towards his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and I sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window. Edward settled in and started the car.

"Tell me something" Edward said.

"Okay?" but, sounded more like a question.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked me softly. I sighed as I stared at my lap.

"Home. Billy and Jacob", I said quietly. I noticed that Edward's face hardened at their mention.

"They won't touch you. I won't let them", his voice was dangerous. I nodded, I trusted him.

Edward stopped the car and I was surprised to find that we were already at Billy's house. I gently opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye Edward." It pained me to say goodbye to him.

"Bye Bella." His voice was pained too.

I started to walk and I was almost near the window of my room which had been my ally in my escapade, when I tripped. I was about to have a face plant when someone caught my waist. I blinked and there he was, Edward.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, surprised.

"Do what?" he asked me. His eyes were guarded.

"You were in your car!" I said.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella", he said slowly.

"No, I saw you in your car!" I accused. His beautiful features hardened.

"Go home, Bella."

"No, first tell me how did you do that."

"Go home", he said and walked towards his car.

"Wait!" but he was already gone. Tears leaked from my eyes and my heart broke. He left me too, I was alone now. My dream was over and the Adonis in it had disappeared.

...

**do tell me what you thought of this!:)**

**~Qareena**


	7. Chapter 7 Savior

**okay i know i was being selfish but m really sorry for the wait!i was sick and then school caught up with me n bla bla bla. i was booked solid!m really sorry but this time i swear the next chp will be out soon cuz i've already started writing it.:)**

**a big shoutout and thank you to my beta **_cute puppies_** for her help and most of all, for being my beta in the first place!love you hun!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns every thing Twilight(lucky woman!) n only this story n its plot is mine.i know, it sucks!BIG TIME!**

...**  
**

**Chapter 7 Savior**

**BPOV**

I stood frozen on the spot. I couldn't wrap my head around anything. It felt like everything that happened since I ran away from Billy's house and leading upto this point was a dream and now suddenly someone threw a bucket of cold water on me and I woke up. I couldn't even be sure if it **was** a dream or not. But surely I couldn't have dreamt all that up…Edward and his beauty, that connection and spark I felt in his presence or when our skins made contact, the Cullens and their mansion…But then again we all **dream** about our prince charmings and their perfection, when they don't even exist in real.

The cool night air blew around me, making me shiver violently.

_God, I wish I atleast I had a sweater._

I turned around and looked at the tiny old red house, I couldn't go back in there. If I do, Billy would force me to get the bar dancing job with Sue. And then I realized something and my heart sank even more. I had blurted out to Edward in the meadow all about Billy's intentions of forcing me into this kind of thing. He had acted furiously upon hearing that and looked like he was ready to kill Billy at that moment. If he was so against that, then why did he leave me here? He knew what would happen. Or did he just not care about that? And so was he mad at **me** because I didn't listen to my "father"?

I chuckled humorlessly at my stupidity then. Stupid me! Of course he did not care about that! Why would he? I am just an ugly, poor girl. Here I was thinking that Edward cared even a little about me. I shook my head at myself. He was beautiful and perfect in every way, while I was messed up and hideous. He was graceful while I was the goddess of clumsiness and awkwardness. He was an Adonis while I was imperfect in simpler words he was everything I'm not.

But I was a little glad because no matter how Edward and his family felt like light at the end of my dark tunnel but turned out to be just a glimpse of it, the only good moments of my life which I was blessed with to cherish for the rest of my life, they were still the only light I was ever gonna see.

It was a feat to get my mind off of the Cullens and especially Edward to focus on the situation at hand. So, if I don't want to go to Billy's house, where else would I go? I don't even know much about the world and people. I started panicking when I realized I had nowhere to go. I can't wander off on the roads. Alone. I can't go to Billy's house. There wasn't anyone on La Push that would take me in because they're friends with Billy and I didn't know the others. Where would I go?

I was close to hyperventilation when a car screeched to a halt behind me and I spun around. What or **who** I saw was **NOT** what I expected. Actually I didn't expect anyone in the first place, but Edward and Alice? No friggin' way! They both ran towards me with worried expressions after slamming the car doors. Alice came and hugged me tightly. How she got that much energy in her tiny body was beyond me. I could only think one thing.

_Edward's here. He came back.  
_  
My heart was pounding in my chest with relief, and my eyes started to sting with happiness. He was back, he wanted to keep me safe! I felt an urgent need to hug him, to kiss his soft red lips. I stared at confusion and most of all, happiness. My eyes locked with his and I couldn't look anywhere else even if I wanted to. His face looked aged with guilt, anger, worry, relief but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. Something very intense.

Alice pulled back with a worried yet relieved look on her pixie-like features. Her golden eyes were shining with genuine concern. She started speaking quickly in her tinkling voice.

"Oh my God, Bella! How are you? I was so mad at Edward when he came back after dropping you off. Are you okay, Bella? I'm so sorry. My brother's an ass-"

"Why are you here?" I asked, cutting her off, looking directly at Edward. He just averted his eyes to the ground while Alice replied.

"Edward told me about your dad's intentions. I'm so sorry Bella! When he told me, I just grabbed him and dragged him here. We just couldn't leave you to _this_", she motioned towards the house behind me. "Bella, you're coming with us."

At this, I looked away from Edward's face at her determined one.

"W-what?" Why would she want that?

"You're coming with us", she repeated in a voice that said "no argument". But I couldn't not argue. She didn't have to do this. She didn't have to feel like she's bound to do this.

"No. I can't. Alice just because you found me that doesn't entail taking care of me. Please, you're not bound to do anything for me. Go home and forget about me." I couldn't take her up on her offer. After all, she's doing this just out of guilt or pity. Even though it was my only chance to ever get out of this, I couldn't use the Cullens for that and become a burden for them.

"Bella, I'm doing this because I want to. I care about you, even though we just met, but I think of you as my friend. My only friend. Please, just come with us."

I was about to argue but she widened her eyes and pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. She looked so helpless, like a lost puppy. My resolve crumbled a little. Her eyes then widened more and became watery and her bottom lip trembled. I was a goner.

"Fine", I said, defeated.

Edward looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes and a small smile. Alice squealed loudly and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. I just gave both of them a little smile.

Edward took a step towards me and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly I heard the voice that I hated the most instead of Edward's musical and velvety one which I loved.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I slowly turned around and came face to face with the face I hate the most. Dread filled me and consumed my every cell. My legs started to shake lightly making me lose my balance. I was about to do a big face plant when suddenly a pair of icy cold strong hands went out and broke my fall. I blinked twice and looked at Edward, wondering how in the world he did that. Edward's golden eyes held something that made me flinch. Was it guilt? Regret? Sorrow? I couldn't be so sure. Edward set me upon my feet and looked away quickly. His expression hardened when he faced Jacob.

"J-Ja-Jacob", I stammered.

"What the hell are you doing outside? And who are they?" he asked me in a dangerous voice.

Edward quickly stepped forward and stood in front of me, hiding me from him.

"Who are you?" he asked in an angry tone. Even angry, his voice was beautiful.

"I'm Jacob Black. Her brother. She's not allowed to go outside and talk to strangers. Who are you by the way?" Jacob said in a menacing voice and seemed to be sizing Edward up.

Alice came by my side and held my hand firmly in her strong and cold one.

"We're her friends", she replied in an equally hard voice, which shocked me because she appeared to be always chirpy and soft.

"Friends?" Jacob scoffed in his obnoxious voice.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Edward replied this time. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me to his back firmly. I wrapped my arms around his forearm and hid half of my face in his shoulder.

"Of course I have a problem with that. Didn't you hear me? She's not **allowed** to go outside. Or make friends. Now come on Bella let's go. Billy will be excited to hear this", Jacob said and then laughed at the end obviously imagining what punishment Billy would give me for running away and making friends.

Edward froze and I could feel his anger radiating off of him.

"She's **NOT** going anywhere", he almost growled his words through his teeth.

Jacob frowned and looked between him and me. I was clutching Edward's arm for my dear life and he was standing in front of me shielding me from Jacob's glare.

"And who the hell are YOU to tell ME that? I'm her brother and she'll do whatever **I** tell her to!" Jacob glared at me and came forward. I hid behind Edward more so that he couldn't touch me. My lips trembled from the fear. But as soon as Jacob's hand grabbed my arm forcefully and my yelp of pain broke through me, Edward growled loudly and threw him off of me. He went flying at least ten feet back and cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder where Edward had grabbed him. Edward went to him, with me still holding onto his arm firmly, and looked down at him and threatened him in his beautiful menacing voice.

"Don't you even as much as **think** of touching her with any kind of intention of hurting her, or I'll **end** you."

"I have every right to touch her anyway I want. You leave us the hell alone, freaks!" Jacob told him and started to get up.

"I'm not leaving her until she says so. And I'm here to protect her so I'm taking her with me and away from this hell and you!" Edward spat at him.

"We will find you", Jacob threatened me darkly.

I just clutched Edward's arm more tightly. So tightly that I thought he might bruise but, I don't think he even noticed.

"We'll see about that", Edward replied with venom in his tone.

He wrapped an arm around me and I hid my face in his chest, and he led me away from him and towards the car which was already purring, with Alice in the driving seat.

We left Jacob behind and I couldn't be any more relieved though I was still holding onto Edward firmly.

He climbed into the backseat with me and Alice screeched out of La Push.

During the whole ride none of us spoke. My face was hidden in Edward's chest, heavily breathing in his intoxicating scent while he just held me tenderly and rubbed soothing circles at my arm. I couldn't believe what had happened just minutes ago. Edward protected me from Jacob. I never thought that could happen, that anyone can save me from him or Billy. I really thought he was going to take me away and Billy would have either killed me or beaten me up so bad, I would have died days later. The thing that puzzled me most was how Edward protected me. He was almost ready to kill Jacob because of the things he said. And right now he was holding me and comforting me, trying to soothe out my nerves. Why? Why did he protect me so furiously? Did he care that much about me? Why? I wasn't even pretty and we had just met, even though I felt things so strongly about him just after meeting him, but why him? The fact that he cared about me so much was confusing but was the only answer to his actions tonight.

Suddenly the car stopped and Alice got out while Edward helped me out of the car. He turned towards Alice and broke the silence.

"Alice, we'll be inside in a minute". Alice just nodded and gave me a comforting smile which I returned, and skipped in the house. _To have her grace for a day…_

Edward turned towards me and looked down. I scrunched my eyebrows together. What's up with him?

"Bella…I…I know that I don't deserve this but..." he finally looked up with guilt covering his beautiful features and continued in a very guilty voice. "I'm truly sorry for leaving you there. I shouldn't have done that. Especially after you told me everything about your dad! God, I was so stupid, Bella! Please forgive me! I know I did a terrible thing Bella, and I'm really sorry for that! I never meant to hurt you! Never! I just-"

I cut his hysterical rambling off with a smile, "Edward stop. It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't that much of a big mistake."

"Thank you Bella. But yes it **was** a big mistake."

"No it wasn't. And stop feeling guilty. Please", I disagreed with him.

"No, Bella. I can't not feel guilty about that. If Alice wouldn't have dragged me there, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened", he shook his head.

"Edward, please, it's okay. Really. You came and then you protected me from Jacob and that really means a lot to me. You did something no one has ever done for me. Thank you, Edward. For everything. I'll always be grateful for you and Alice and of course your family for taking me in and supporting me while I had no one. I don't know what might have happened today if you weren't there. Actually, I do know. Billy would have killed me or hurt me enough to make me want to kill myself", I started sniffing at the end because it was true. If he wasn't there tonight, who knows where I would be and what condition I would be in right now. Probably under a tombstone…

Edward took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I hugged him back and cried into his chest.

"Ssshh, Bella. It's okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, I won't let them. You're safe. I'm here and I'll protect you", he promised me firmly.

I looked up at him with teary eyes and asked him the question I wanted to the most at this point.

"W-Why?" I managed to get it out breathy but he heard me.

He smiled and looked in my eyes intensely, with an emotion in his that I couldn't figure out.

"Because I care about you Bella. More than you can imagine."

…

**do tell me what you thought!:)**

**m also open to any suggestions or recommendations or advices or any kind of critic regarding this story and feel free to ask any questions you want.:)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Qareena **


	8. Chapter 8 New Beginning

**a big shoutout and thank you to my beta **_cute puppies_** for her help and most of all, for being my beta in the first place!love you hun!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns every thing Twilight(lucky woman!) n only this story n its plot is mine.i know, it sucks!BIG TIME!**

**...  
**

**Chapter 8 New Beginning**

**BPOV**

What? Did he just say that or have I gone completely crazy and started hallucinating? Nobody wanted me, why did he want me?

Just when I was about to ask him what he meant, he pulled away and stepped back. I instantly missed his cool arms around me holding me close and protectively to his body.

"There you are!"

I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Esme entering the garage with her graceful steps but before I could get one word out to reply to her, she came and wrapped me up in a tight embrace. Her skin was also cold just like Edward's or Alice's but her embrace was warm and loving. She pulled back and looked me over carefully then turned to Edward with a slight stern face although her amber eyes showed the love she had for her son.

"It's a good thing you brought her back. Now, did you apologize?"

"Yes. I did and I don't know why but she forgave me", he replied in his soft voice but looked at me with a guilt-ridden expression by the end.

I sighed. I didn't have any idea as to why he would feel so guilty over such a small thing. Esme shook her head with a small sigh in Edward's direction and then turned towards me with a smile.

"Come on, Bella. You have to meet the rest of the family."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. _Rest of the family?_ Oh, so Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle weren't the only Cullens. I simply followed her out the garage into a mud room with Edward quietly following us. I didn't even have to look behind me to know, I _felt_ him coming behind me.

We stopped when we came into the living room and Alice came and stood by my side, smiling softly at me. The room was decorated with excellent taste. The walls were a soft crème color with beautiful-and expensive, I bet- paintings adorning them. A big white couch was sitting in front of the huge TV and the fire was crackling delicately in the fireplace. But it wasn't the room that made me question my eyesight or sanity.

There, sitting in the beautiful living room were three more beautiful people who I guessed were the "rest of the family". One of them was a guy with huge muscles and looked like he could lift a van with one hand, snowy pale just as the other Cullens and curly brown hair. His golden eyes were shining with excitement and a big dimply smile was stretched across his face making him look like a teddy bear. His body was intimidating but the big smile on his face made me smile in return.

Next to him on the loveseat was a goddess. There was no other word for the beautiful blond girl sitting next to the big guy. Her striking features and figure made me question my existence. Her blond hair was bouncing around her back in soft curls. Her eyes and face was indifferent, a total opposite of the guy sitting next to her.

And then there was the guy sitting in a recliner. His hair was a bit long and honey blond. He was lean and muscular but not as much as the other guy. He was also pale with golden eyes just like the other Cullens. I wondered what kind of water they were serving to this family because they were all so beautiful.

Alice broke the silence caused by my gawking the newcomers-or at least newcomers to me.

"Bella, this is Emmett, our brother," she pointed to the big guy and he gave me his dimpled smile again making me grin at him again. "That's Rosalie, his wife," and I had the name for the goddess. I smiled at her and she just looked away. I frowned in confusion. Didn't she like me?

"And that's her brother and my boyfriend, Jasper," Alice finished her introduction speech by pointing to her boyfriend who did return my smile softly and a "nice to meet you" in his slight southern drawl.

"So, Bella? Are you Italian?" Emmett asked me in his booming voice, with pure curiosity and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Um…no," I replied him confusingly.

He furrowed his brows in confusion and said "But your name's Bella." As if that was the reason why he thought I must be Italian.

Alice replied him for me, "Emmett, just because her name's Bella doesn't mean she is Italian."

"Really?" Emmett asked getting more confused by every second.

"Yes," Alice said and rolled her eyes.

Rosalie took Emmett's hand and stood up. She started walking towards the staircase without even a look in my direction.

"Um…it's getting late so...yeah…um…goodnight, Bella! We'll see you in the morning!" Emmett explained their sudden exit and waved at me while Rosalie just dragged him upstairs. I waved back at him a little.

Esme turned towards me then and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You must be tired," she then faced Alice and said to her. "Take her to her room and I'll bring some clothes for her to change into. Okay, Bella?"

"Um…yeah. Sure. Thanks," I just stammered. What else could I say? They were doing so much for me even though I'm practically a stranger. I could never show my gratitude towards them in words.

Esme left the room with a smile in my direction, Carlisle following her after a "goodnight" to me.

Alice looked at me and said, "Come on, Bella! Let's show you your new room!"

She started up the stairs and Edward and I just followed behind her. We reached the third floor and Alice led us to a door on the far right in the hallway. There were only three doors on this floor. One was where Alice took us. The other was directly across from it and the other was in the far left of the hallway. We reached the two opposite closed doors and Alice opened the right one.

The walls were light blue and the bedding and carpet was of a darker shade of blue. There was a little mahogany desk in the far left corner and by the right wall was a big comfortable-looking bed facing the west wall. A small bookcase was at the left corner of the room.

"This is your room Bella and the one across yours is Edward's," Alice explained while she bounded towards the door that was at the far right corner of the room.

I relaxed a little at knowing that Edward would be the closest to me and that I won't feel alone in this big house when I will be in my room. _My room_. If some one would have told me even a day ago that I would meet this beautiful and great family, have a room like this to be called mine and that I would get rid of the disgusting life I had while living with the Blacks, I would have laughed at him at the hilarity of it and then killed him for being so cruel to say things like that when it was impossible to ever happen to me. But, by some miracle, it did. All of it.

Alice's excited voice brought me out of my musings, "And the best part, your personal walk-in closet! Isn't it exciting? We'll go shopping this weekend and we can fill your closet with everything I can get my hands on and then…" she kept rambling from some hidden part of the room. I looked around to see where her voice was coming from and saw her standing inside the door on the far right corner of the room. I walked in and saw "my personal walk-in closet" with millions of hangers hanging in racks on both sides and big compartment of shelves. This must have been a spare-room-turned-closet otherwise why would someone have such a BIG place just to keep clothes? I was dumbstruck as I watched the huge room.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked me with excitement, bouncing a little.

"Umm…wow. It's so…wow," I replied her trying to add some excitement in my voice but coming out total lame. She just rolled her eyes at me.

Edward spoke then bringing me out of Alice and closet induced misery.

"Alice, why don't we give Bella some time to settle and rest and then you can bombard her with your shopping extravaganza, hmm?"

Alice rolled her eyes again and said, "Fine. But we will talk." She pointed a stern finger in my face and I just nodded at her quickly. "Goodnight then Bella and Edward," and with that she danced out of the room with a smile on her face.

I looked back at Edward to see him watching me intently.

I ignored his intense gaze and what it did to me and said, "Edward, you really don't have to do this."

He furrowed his brows in confusion and asked me, "I don't have to do what?"

Oh god, he was just ignoring the questions, wasn't he?

I sighed and replied him, "Everything. Your family doesn't have to take me in. I told you I'm fine and not your burden."

He took a step closer to me and said, "Bella, Alice told you we're not doing this just because we have to. You're…our friend and we will take care of you. Now don't tell me you want to go back to your old home because if that's what you want I'll just take you back. What do you want?"

My eyes widened in fear of going back and seeing Billy and Jacob. I could never go back! I'd rather die than go back to that life!

"No! Don't take me back Edward! Please! I'm begging you to not take me back to Billy's house! Please!"

Edward took my hands in his cold ones and ran small circles on my knuckles.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not taking you back if you don't want to. I'll never take you back. Relax."

I nodded and took deep breaths to calm myself down. I knew I could trust Edward and that he would never take me back to that hell hole but just the thought of bearing Billy and Jacob terrified me to my very core.

"I know. I know you'll never take me back and I trust you. I'm sorry, I'm acting like a total fool right now," I apologized to him while keeping my head down so that he won't see my traitorous tears that were falling helplessly down my cheeks. He pulled my chin up with his right hand after releasing my left hand. I looked up and saw deep concern, rage and sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Bella. Neither are you a fool nor you are acting like one," he said in a soft voice.

"You're wrong. I am a fool. I accepted to live with Billy when he asked me to. I brought this all upon myself," I shook my head and couldn't help but cry at what my life had become just because of my one stupid decision.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. Everyone makes wrong decisions and so did you. That does not make you a fool, it only makes you human. You are an amazing girl Bella and some people just tried to take advantage of you, that's it."

I just looked in his eyes and wondered how can this god-like person exist nowadays. I knew what he was trying to tell me but I couldn't bring myself to not blame anyone but myself for everything that had happened to me since my parents died. I wanted to hug him again but just nodded because that was the only thing I could do at that time.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my wonderments of Edward Cullen. He took a step back to allow some space between us. The door opened and in came Esme holding a white pile of clothing and a soft smile on her face. I wondered if she ever frowned. I wouldn't want that, a frown to ever replace her smile.

"I brought you some clothes that are more warm and comfortable," she came towards me and handed me the soft pile of clothes.

I took it from her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you Esme. Everything you all are doing really means a lot to me. I can't ever thank you enough," I said in her shoulder.

"Oh honey, you don't have to. Just take care of yourself and be happy, that's all I can ask of you," she said while rubbing my back softly.

Esme was very lovable and reminded me of my mom. Though Renee was a high-spirited woman, she always cared a lot for me. Esme was a very motherly woman and I couldn't thank god enough for her.

"Thank you Esme," I said and pulled back, smiling at her.

"My pleasure, dear. Now I'll see you in the morning. You too Edward," she said while patting Edward and my cheek and left the room with a soft "goodnight".

I really loved Esme although I just met her, but the way she takes care of everyone and is so motherly made her so lovable. In fact, I liked all the Cullens. Edward was my savior, Alice, already becoming my best friend, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. I knew that I'll even like Rosalie if she did talk to me ever. I still didn't understand her indignant behavior towards me. Maybe just the idea of a stranger suddenly taking refuge in her house was not so liked by her. I think if I would have been in her place, maybe my thoughts would be the same. I mean who would want to share their house and family with a total stranger? Not her, definitely.

I looked at Edward when he started speaking. I was so mesmerized by his mouth when he spoke that I missed what he said.

"Err…what?" I asked him like the loser I was.

"I said it's getting late so I should head to bed," he replied me slowly like he was checking if I would hear him this time.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah! Right! Um…yeah. You should…you should go," I blurted out quickly while blushing madly and he just looked at me amusedly.

"Ookaayy…well I guess then I'll see you in the morning…?" he said cautiously making it sound like a question.

"Yeah, yeah. Morning's good. We eat morning in the breakfast," I said while still in an Edward-induced daze.

He chuckled quietly at my words and I blushed a deeper red at realizing what I had said.

"I-I mean we eat breakfast in the morning," I corrected myself.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams," he said while walking backwards out of the room, giving me his heavenly crooked grin.

I grinned back at him and bit my lip.

"Goodnight Edward."

I closed the door after him and smiled wide in what felt like thousands of years. Even though it pained the hell out of me to see him go, I was happy for once. I had a family, a real family. I actually smiled a real smile and I can't explain how happy I felt at that realization. It was like heaven for me.

After taking a long hot shower and changing into the fluffy white pajamas and t-shirt that smelled fresh and fit me perfectly, I jumped into the big bed and sighed loudly at the sheer comfort I felt in doing so. After closing my eyes I sent a silent prayer to god that this wasn't just a dream. It was only seconds later that I was sound asleep with a huge smile on my face and in my dreamland of bronze hair and golden eyes.

**…**

**so what did you guys think? Next up is EPOV! :D if you have any opinions or suggestions or questions, just ask! :)**

**do review!**


End file.
